This invention relates to fertilizer spreaders and in particular to an improved fertilizer spreader that grinds, chops and selectively pulverizes horse and other animal fertilizer and straw-like stable bedding for uniform spreading on land.
Numerous fertilizer spreaders are known. None are known, however, to grind, chop and selectively pulverize animal manure in a manner taught by this invention.
The relevant prior art includes the following patents:
Pat. No.(U.S. unless otherwise stated)DateInventor6,321,954Nov. 27, 2001Tabb5,850,975Dec. 22, 1998Bauer2,680,539Jun. 8, 1954Seltzer2,554,637May 29, 1951Rerick2,558,352Jun. 26, 1951Gandrud2,350,107May 30, 1944Gandrud1,835,641Dec. 8, 1931Finfrock876,076Jan. 7, 1908Mylor, et al.862,948Aug. 13, 1907De Uribe75,601Mar. 17, 1868Tilton